Wave energy converters can convert energy from ocean waves into more easily used forms of energy such as electricity. For best operation, a wave energy converter generally needs to be positioned in the ocean at an appropriate depth. Typically, the desired depth of a wave energy converter is at or near the surface of the ocean, while the wave energy converter may be in ocean water that is hundreds of meters deep or more. Some types of wave energy converters also need to be oriented in a direction that is appropriate for the incoming ocean waves. For example, a cycloidal wave energy converter (CycWEC) may employ one or more hydrofoils connected to a central shaft by respective lever arms. In operation, waves passing a CycWEC cause water flows that interact with the hydrofoils and creates lift forces that rotate the hydrofoils and the central shaft, and for efficient operation, the span of the hydrofoils need to be parallel to the wave crest. Accordingly, wave energy converts may need mooring systems that can secure the wave energy converters in some fashion that prevents unwanted motion of the converters but that also permits adjustment to accommodate tides and changes in the ocean waves. A mooring for a wave energy converter may also need to allow for protection of the wave energy converter during storms or high seas, provide for repair or replacement of a wave energy converter, and cause only acceptable environmental changes.